


女兒後續

by HYUNNI



Category: bts
Genre: M/M, 雙性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYUNNI/pseuds/HYUNNI
Relationships: 南旻
Kudos: 22





	女兒後續

自从被知道与男同学有过肉体关系，并向爸爸证实他其实没表面看起来那么乖后，朴智旻渐渐的不再克制自己了。

女用衣着不再偷偷买，而是由爸爸大方送，秀气的、凸显漂亮的首饰耳饰开始也会在家里戴，化妆则是每天都在化。

必要时，也会带着妆和爸爸做爱。

而且他也不是没做过，穿上情趣内衣和爸爸玩的事。

他穿的乳牛内衣是半罩式，中间开了个口，可以看见朴智旻微隆的软乳被包覆并挤出一条乳缝的样子。

慢慢爬上爸爸身体的时候，因男性的半身而无法太过丰满的双乳还是会轻轻摇晃，那份禁忌的柔软看几次，几次都能引起令人发麻的性欲。甚至伸手一揉都像会被揉长大一样给人满意的反馈，金南俊对女儿的胸可说是情有独钟。

那次也是爸爸第一次让自己给他乳交。

————不知怎地就想到这里，朴智旻停了一会儿，将双手复上自己的胸部。

田柾国他们也总是喜欢摸自己的胸，说胸部很软很色明明外表是男生。

他承认他也会用胸部去诱惑。当他撒娇的抱上爸爸的手臂，将手臂搁在自己双胸中间时，爸爸总像受不了似的，绷紧身子，硬了东西。再稍微磨蹭，爸爸就会带着他去房间，做自己喜欢的事情。

「嗯啊...爸爸.....」摸着摸着就把自己摸出了声，朴智旻坐在床上张着腿，想着爸爸平常是怎么抚摸他的。

手渐渐往下，冰凉的指头刚伸进猫咪内裤里不到一半，朴智旻就停了，因为他看向了爸爸就在对面的房间。

门牌俏皮的写着「南俊s」，仔细看的话，旁边的小猫还是朴智旻自己加上去的。

逃也似的冲进爸爸房间，朴智旻打开爸爸衣柜享受扑鼻而来的薰香，然后拿下几件衣服铺得他周围都是，自己则拿着其中一件捂在鼻子前闻香，两腿张开，摸着自己想念爸爸的小穴。

「爸....啊...爸爸好棒....啊...」爸爸的味道让他发情，朴智旻喘得越来越厉害，身体热到连空气的冷都能使自己兴奋，他将手指放了进去。

朴智旻下面流的水全渗进了床单，而且越饥渴越要流，他被自己的欲望灭顶，又开始像个被欺负的人儿，眼泪流得淅沥哗啦。

「呜....智旻想要.....爸爸....要爸爸....」

「智旻？爸爸在这。」

金南俊刚回家，没在女儿房间看见女儿，听见自己房里苦苦哀求的声音便抱着半信疑的心态打开，劈头就看到女儿在床上自慰。

朴智旻一听见他，就马上美人鱼一样的缩起双腿，「爸爸....智旻不是故意....对、对不起.....」他一个劲的道歉，但身体还在因为兴奋微微颤抖，金南俊脱下外套，托起女儿的脸擦掉眼泪。

「嗯，爸爸知道。」

「哈啊...爸爸....！」没有预警，金南俊把脸埋在女儿腿中，舔着泛滥成河的花穴。他边用舌头舔弄挑逗，边用手按摩女儿穴口附近、揉揉亢奋的花蒂。

忽然一股异样的触感伸进了自己的穴道。

「爸爸不要...！不可以舔！...啊...啊啊啊！」本来就被自己抚到兴奋不已的嫩穴，被爸爸的舌头一进入，便无可厚非的带着高潮侵袭自己。

他抓着爸爸的头发，眼神没有聚焦，身体忽然就变得好脆弱，朴智旻浑身使不上力，只能无力的看着天花板浪叫，一阵一阵收缩着下腹。

高潮带给朴智旻的作用除了下面流水外，似乎眼睛也会出水。他开始抽泣，殷红的眼角被泪水打了湿，模样可怜又好看，令人想怜惜极了。

「女儿怎么不做也哭，做了也哭的，爸爸每次都不知道怎么办。」金南俊捋着女儿额前的碎发，轻声的哄，身体却说一套做一套，将女儿的腿折叠，压了回去。

「爸、爸爸.....？」朴智旻不知道爸爸打算做什么，吸着鼻子，弱着声音叫了一声，但很快又被呻吟给盖了过去，「嗯啊！爸爸！」

金南俊将女儿常常喊着太大受不了但又爱不释手的性器，沾沾花穴的蜜液后抵了进去。

朴智旻的胸脯因为喘气而大大的上下起伏，已经有了泪痕的小脸此时委屈又可怜兮兮的盯着自己。

金南俊吻吻女儿的眼角，慢慢动起下身。

「乖女儿。」

「哈...嗯...智旻喜欢爸爸爱....智旻好爱爸爸......」


End file.
